falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hull Breach
(Hull Breach) (Hull Breach 2) (Hull Breach 3) }} Hull Breach is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Part 1 Go to the Mariner; her office is to the immediate left upon entering Far Harbor. She asks the Sole Survivor to find her a special set of tools to help improve the capabilities of the hull. The tools can be found in Eagle's Cove Tannery which is occupied by feral ghouls. Recover the tools and return to her. Exiting the tannery through either the front, or a back door, will lead to the player character meeting a man named Machete Mike, who claims the tools are a rare set of Pelman's. He offers 2000 caps for them (2750 after a Speech check), wherein one accepts the offer, but fails the quest; or, refuses the offer without any further conflict. Mike may be killed after refusing his offer, netting the around 3000 caps, but will restrict advancement in the quest line. However, if one tries to pickpocket Machete Mike, he will turn hostile and attack; at this point one can kill him in self-defense and loot the caps from his body or simply run away without being penalized (inconsistent), and the quest can be continued. However, even killing Mike in this way may still result in the player character being barred from starting the second and third portions of this quest. Return the tools to the Mariner to receive the caps and experience. The next time Far Harbor is visited, large spiked barriers will be found on the outside of the Hull. Part 2 During, or after completing, Rite of Passage, the Mariner will offer a second opportunity to improve the Hull even more. Conversing with her reveals that she desires completion as soon as possible due to the doctor diagnosing her with an incurable illness. She sends the player character to the MS Azalea, to clear it of the occupying trappers. After killing the leader, Bilge, the Sole Survivor must returns to Far Harbor to accept the caps and the Mariner's respect. The next time Far Harbor is visited, two large sections of the Azalea's hull will have been attached to sections of the Hull. Part 3 During The Changing Tide, the Mariner needs one more task completing, in order to finalize the Hull's defenses, primarily against the corrosive acid of mirelurk queens. She sends the Sole Survivor to collect three mirelurk carapaces to coat the Hull with, making it acid-resistant. While any mirelurk will do, a particularly rugged type can be found at Haddock Cove. Collecting the carapaces takes the Sole Survivor back to the Mariner, who thanks them and rewards them with a Legendary harpoon gun, of varied effects. The next time Far Harbor is visited, three overhangs built out of the carapaces will be added along the walkway above the Hull. Quest stages Hull Breach Hull Breach 2 Hull Breach 3 Notes * Killing Machete Mike during "Hull Breach 1" will cause "Hull Breach 2 & 3" to become unavailable. Likewise if he is killed by any feral ghouls that may be roaming the area. However, killing Machete Mike before he can make the offer or before he has a chance to talk to you will allow you to advance in "Hull Breach 1." * Hull Breach 2 and Hull Breach 3 are designated as separate quests within the Pip-Boy. * Upon completing Hull Breach 3, mirelurk carapaces can still be found on dead mirelurks on the Island. They have no use besides being sold and do not appear on mirelurks outside of the Island. * If one chooses not to sell the tools to Machete Mike, Old Longfellow will dislike their choice. * Old Longfellow will also dislike the player killing Machete Mike and looting his caps. * Nick Valentine likes it when the player character refuses to sell the power tools. Bugs * If you enter Eagle's Cove tannery through the basement door, Machete Mike may not appear. Category:Far Harbor quests de:Rumpfdurchbruch es:Brecha del casco ru:Пробоина uk:Пробоїна